Saving Sunrise
by ForeverTwilight02
Summary: This story's previous title was Dancing in the Moonlight.Rosalie is the world to Emmett. But Rosalie wants a child alot. So much that she's willing to break the rules. But if the Volturi finds out, she could be destroyed. What would Emmett do without her?
1. Book 1: Emmett's POV:Chapter 1:Our Song

**Book 1: Emmett's POV**

**Chapter One: Our Song**

I watched Rosalie as she held Renesmee. I watched her joyful face as she looked deeply into Renesmee's eyes. But behind her joyful face was the dissapointing truth of knowing that she could never have a child. I would do anything to wash away that truth and give her a child that she could keep and know that it was hers.

"Well Renesmee seems to be getting tired. We should probably head back to the cottage." Bella said as Rose hand Nessie to her." I guess we will see you guys tommorow." she said.

" Goodnight everyone." Renesmee said with a yawn, then fell asleep on Bella's shoulder.

" See you tommorow." Edward whispered.

As soon as Bella, Edward, and Renesmee went home, I went to go to listen to Rosalie play the piano. I followed her to the grand piano and sat beside her on the bench. She took out the sheet music to my favourite song that she wrote herself. She called it " Dancing in the Moonlight". As she started to play, I watched her fingers move all over the keyboard. When she finished she looked blankly at her lap.

" What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked up towards the window." It's just that sometimes I wish we could have our own child. I hope Bella and Edward realize how lucky they are." she answered.

I put my arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

" I know." I said while running my fingers threw her hair. She sighed quickly then started to play our song again.

After she finished playing some pieces, Rose got up from the piano bench.

" Come on. Lets go hunt." she said. She held my hand and leaded me out the door towards the deep forest."How do you feel about mountain lion?" she asked.

I sniffed the air. She was right. I could smell the scent of two mountain lions." Excellent." I replied.

We both started running at full pace towards the scent. A minute later we stopped meters away from where the lions slept. We both lunged at seperate animals. It was quite to easy because they slept. But their warm blood still kept me going strong. When Rosalie finished, we headed back towards the house.

When we arrived, I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

" Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Rose.

" Sure." she said as she looked through the movie cabinet."How about this one?" she asked me as she handed me the DVD.

I looked at the title. Even though I didn't really appeal to me, I knew it was one of Rosalie's favourites." Sounds good to me." I lied.

She put in the DVD and sat down on the couch while I hugged her. Uninterested in the movie, I observed Rosalie as she watched the movie. Rose was beautiful. And even if she wasn't, I would still love her because she is one of the nicest people I have ever met. A bit later, she saw me staring at her and lost her focus on the movie. We gazed into eachother's eyes and enjoyed being together. I wished I could spend every single moment of my life with her. I loved Rose so much. She was the world to me.

" Emmett, I love you so much." she said as she leaned in towards me.

" I was just about to say the same thing." I said.

I held her closer and started humming our song.


	2. Chapter 2: Deep in Thought

**Chapter 2: Deep in Thought**

I heard someone knock on the door. As I came closer I realized it was Edward, Bella and Renesmee.

" Emmey!" Renesmee said excitedly as I opened the door.

" Hey there, Nessie."I said. Bella had finally gotten used to people using the nickname "Nessie".

" Hey Emmett." Bella said as her and Edward followed Renesmee into the living room.

Renesmee ran to the couch were Rosalie was sitting. Rose picked up Renesmee and put her on her lap.

" Rosalie!" Renesmee squealed.

I watched Rose's face light up as Renesmee hugged her.

Everyone greeted Bella, Edward, and Nessie and eventually sat down.

" Daddy," Nessie began. " Can we ever visit Tanya's coven? Or how about Zafrina's?"

" Probably." Edward said. " It would be nice to see them."

Something was bothering Rose. I noticed that she was deep in thought. I wish I knew what was bothering her. I could always ask Edward later. But what if it was something she didn't want me to know about? I looked at Edward. He glanced at Rosalie. His face suddenly changed. He stopped smiling and stared at Rose. She looked up at Edward and saw him staring. Then her view went back to Nessie.

" Are you getting hungry?" Rose asked Nessie.

" Uh huh." she answered, nodding her head.

" Ok then." Bella said." I'l go take Renesmee out to hunt."

" I'l come with you." Rose said as she got up to follow Bella.

" Until they get back, I'l start doing the laundrey." Esme said.

" I'l help!" Alice chimed in.

Once everyone went to where they needed to go, I walked up to Edward.

" What was Rose thinking?" I asked him.

" When?" he asked.

" Just before Nessie said she was hungry." I said.

" Well I wasn't really paying attention. I think she was thinking about herself though." he answered.

I could tell he was lying. Edward was kind of a bad lier. Although it is like Rose to think about herself, this wasn't the case. Either way, hopefully Rose would let me know herself later.


	3. Chapter 3: I would do anything

**Chapter 3: I would do anything**

I walked into our bedroom, sat on the bed and grabbed the remote. I flipped on the T.V and started to watch a recap of last night's football game. Rosalie came into the room and sat next to me. She made herself cozy and snuggled up to me.

" Emmett, I've been thinking." she said.

Was she going to tell me what bothered her? Was she going to tell me what Edward wouldn't?

" When Renesmee mentioned Tanya's coven today, I began to think about their past. About how Sasha created the immortal child." she said.

Where was this going?

" I began to wonder what would happen if we ever created an immortal child. I bet that we would'nt get caught. We would run away just you, me, and our baby." she said.

" Rose," I started." You know I would do anything to give you a child."

" Then why not this?" she asked.

" I would do anything for you Rose. But this is breaking the law!" I said.

" It's just a rule made up by the Volturi. I mean, all the Volturi really is, is a bunch of vampires that think they're the rulers of the vampire race." she said.

" The Volturi are very powerful people, Rose! Do you know what would happen If we were caught? We would be killed! No exceptions!" I told her.

" Please Emmett! Do it for us! Do it for me! We could run away and no one would ever find us!" she whined.

" Rose! I'm sorry, but I can't do it!" I said.

" Fine then!" she said, jumping off the bed and folding her arms. She started to walk towards the doorway.

" Rose, don't leave." I said.

" I'm going to hunt." she said, as she swong open the door and stomped down the stairs.

I hopped of the bed and walked into the hallway as I watched her leave into the forrest.

" What was that about?" Jasper said, walking up the stairs.

" Nothing." I sighed.

Most of the time, Rosalie would get what she wanted. But this time I would make sure that she would'nt create a immortal child. For my sake, my family's sake, and hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Girls night out trip?

**Chapter 4: Girls Night Out Trip?**

It had been a couple days since our little disagreement and Rose has finally cooled off. We sat on the couch together while I watched football.

" Emmett, I thought that it would be nice if I visited Tanya and her family." Rose said.

" Ok sure, when should we go?" I asked.

" Oh," she said." I thought that I would go myself. You know, kinda a girls night out trip." She said.

Girls night out trip? I've never heard of that before.

" Um, ok." I said. This wasen't like Rose but maybe everyone woman needed sometime to herself, and her friends. " When are you leaving?" I asked.

" Tommorow. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you." She said.

" Of course it is." I answered unsure of what was going on.

" Well I'l start packing." she said. She got up off the couch and headed to our room.

" Wait, how long will you be gone?" I asked.

" Maybe a week." she said as she walked up the stairs.

I turned my head to watch the game but I could'nt stop thinking about what was going on with Rosalie.

I turned off the T.V and headed up the stairs. When I reached the top, I walked into our bedroom.

" Oh!" Rosalie turned around looking suprised.

I examined the contents of her suitcase. I could see tons of clothes. Why was Rosalie packing so much?

" That's alot of clothes." I said.

" Oh, not really. Pants, sweaters, shirts, jackets. That's really all." she said. She came over to me and hugged me. " I don't want you to feel bad. I just did'nt want any of the girls to fall in love with you and your charm." she said in a flirty tone.

" Me and my charm?" I said sarcasticly while raising one eyebrow.

She laughed and I picked her up in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5: All together

**Chapter 5: All together**

" Bye Rose! I'l miss you." I said as I gave her a goodbye hug.

" I'l miss you too! But it's only a little trip. Soon we'll all be together." Rose said.

Soon we'll **all** be together? Why did she say all? Was she refering to our family?

" Bye!" she called out as she closed the door.

I watched her as she stepped into her car and drove away.

" Where is Auntie Rose going?" Renesmee asked Bella.

" She's just going to visit Tanya's family." Bella answered.

" Then why did'nt Emmett go with her?" Renesmee asked.

" Rosalie just needed a girls trip. We all like to spend time with our friends sometimes." Bella answered.

I walked out of the room up to our bedroom. It seemed a little empty without Rose. I sat on the bed and thought about why Rose was going on that trip. Renesmee was right. Why did'nt I go? Was there a reason Rose did'nt want me there? Was she even going to Tanya's territory? And what was the deal with all the clothes? Was there stuff under them that Rose did'nt want me to see?

Arg. I was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. From then on, I would try not to think about all of this and just relax.

I got off the bed and walked downstairs into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. I could here Edward playing piano and Nessie clapping when he finished each song. I sat on a chair and realized Carlisle and Esme were looking at pictures of houses.

" What's all this about?" I asked as I gestured to the pictures and maps.

" Were just thinking about places to move later on after Renesmee grows up." Esme said.

" I like this house." I said as pointed to a picture.

" I like that one to. It's in Ontario. Lots of wilderness in Canada." Carlisle said.

" Emmett! Do you want to go play some football?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

" Sure." I answered as I stood up. " Were's Alice?" I asked.

" Oh she's helping Bella with her wardrobe choises." Jasper said looking terribly bored.

" That's Alice alright." I laughed.

Hopefully spending time with Jasper would get Rose off my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Home

**Chapter 6: Coming Home**

Today was the day Rose came home!! I was so excited!! I missed her alot. I looked outside the window. She wasn't here yet. It was cloudy. Good thing about Forks is that it was almost never sunny. Then again it rained alot. Today's weather was perfect.

" Is she here yet?" Alice asked.

Edward, Bella, and Nessie were at there cottage, and Carlisle was at work, so that left us with Esme, Jasper, Alice, and I to welcome Rose home.

" No, not yet." I answered.

" Oh I hope she had a good time!" Esme said cheerfully. Esme was a wonderful mother to me. She was a wonderful mother to all of us. She thinks of us as her own. And she is always cheerful.

My thoughts were interupted by the sound of a car pulling into our driveway. I dashed to the door and ran outside.

" Rose!" I said as she got out of the car.

" Emmett!" she said as I picked her up and spinned with her around in my arms.

When I put her down, I noticed someone was sitting in the backseat.

" Who is that?!" I asked horrified.

" Now promise you would'nt be mad." she said as she walked towards the back door of the car.

" I promise." I said unsure of what it was.

She opened the car door and unbuckled their seatbelt. The person did'nt seem to big. No bigger then Renesmee.

She held them in her arms and turned around to face me.

And then at that moment, I could not believe my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: This is Abby

**Chapter 7: This is Abby**

I stared in horror at this thing infront of me.

" Now, you promised you would'nt get mad." Rose said. " Emmett, this is Abby."

" ROSALIE! Do you know what could happen if anyone ever found out about this??!!" I said.

The baby hid her face in Rose.

" Listen! Ok?" she said.

I calmed myself down a bit.

"Ok." I said.

" We could run. Live in different. Be a family. To be a family is all I've ever wanted." she said.

" I know, Rose! I know! Just not like this! We would all be killed if someone told the Volturi!" I said.

" Which is why we would live no where near any covens. We would run if we had to. We could be a happy family, and no one would ever find out!" she said.

" Please Emmett!" she begged.

This **was** Rose's wish. She had always wanted a child. And I would do anything for her.

" Ok. Anything for you." I sighed.

" Emmett! You've made me the happiest person in the world." she said as she hugged me with one arm, while holding the baby in her other hand.

" So what is the baby's name again?" I asked.

" Abby. Do you like that name? Because we can always change it." she said.

" No, I like that name." I said. Abby was a nice name.

" Abby, this is your daddy." Rose said to her.

" Hello Abby. I'm sorry I was yelling." I said.

She turned to look at me. She gave me a nice smile and reached towards me. Rose handed her to me.

" As long as were with her at all times to make sure she won't hunt a human, she's ok. I made her hunt animals and I've had a tight hold on her when were near humans." Rose said.

" Well we should probably go inside. What do you think everyone else will say?" I asked her.

" Well explain her to them. I know they won't tell anyone so the worst they would do is kick us out." Rose said.

I walked up to the door and entered first.

Alice, Jasper, and Esme were still waiting for us.

" OK. Listen up. Don't be afraid of what you will see. She's ok. She won't hurt anyone. So stay calm." I said.

" Rosalie's hurt?! What happend?" Esme asked suddenly becoming worried.

" No, Rose is fine. Just stay calm about what I will show you and let Rose explain." I said. I opened the door. " Rose you can come in." I yelled outside.

Everyones face became exactly like mine was when I saw Abby.

" What is that THING?" Jasper growled.

" I think I should get Carlisle to come over here." Esme said in terror.

And so for the rest of the night we explained.


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

**Chapter 8: New Life**

" This thing is lethal!" Jasper yelled.

" She's perfectly fine!!" Rose yelled back.

" She can't control herself!" Alice said.

" I'l be with her!" Rose answered.

It was madness. Edward, and Bella could'nt come over cause of Nessie, Jasper was arguing with Rose about Abby, Alice was seeing visions of Abby killing people in Forks, and Esme was stuck in a shocked appearance while Carlisle was trying to get her to snap otu of it.

" Ok, it's seems that the child is dangerous." Carlisle said.

" I can teach her!" Rose said.

" We all know from other immortal children that they are uncontrolable." He said. " So it may be hard, but you have to destory her."

" I would never!" Rosalie said in a disgusted tone.

" Rosalie, if you don't destory her, then were going to have to ask you to leave." Carlisle said.

Everyone in the room froze.

" I'm sorry but there are no other options." he said.

I looked at Rose.

" Then we're leaving." she said.

" You can collect your things and please take some of our money. I'm truly sorry. But this would put our whole family in danger." Carlisle said with a sad look on his face.

" We understand." I said.

As soon as we got our things, we said goodbye to everyone, and told them to say goodbye to Edward and his family for us.

We put our things in the car and and I sat in the drivers seat. Once everything was ready Rose said:

" Are you ready?"

" Yes." I said as I held her hand.

And then we began our new life.


	9. Book 2: Molly's POV:Chapter 1: Stalkers

**Book 2: Molly's POV**

**Chapter 1: Stalkers**

I ran as fast as I could but I could still hear their voices.

" Come on Molly. Don't run." Vladimir said.

It had all started out a simple day. I had decided to go for a walk in the forest behind my house. It was a huge and beautiful forest. And I knew all the best spots. So as I was walking to a stream in the middle of the forest, I saw two men standing infront of me. They were very good looking, and had unusual pale skin. One man had dark coloured hair and the other had ashy blonde hair. They dressed in plain black clothes. And their eyes were dark burgundy.

" Hello Molly." The dark haired one said." I'm Stefan, and this is Vladimir." he said pointing to the blonde one.

" How do you kknow my name?" I stuttered.

" We know much more than just your name. You're 18 years old, your mother's name is Shelly, and your father's name is Derek." Vladimir said.

How did he know this?? What was going on? Are these some sort of stalkers?

" And we also know about your gift." Stefan said.

What gift? Then suddenly I realized he had found out about my talent. I had never shown or told anyone this. You see, I had a talent to be able to make objects and people invisible.

" We've been observing you for the past week and it seems you have much to offer our coven." Stefan said.

" What do you people want with me?" I asked.

" Simple really. We want you to join our coven and use your gift to help us destory the Volturi." Vladimir said with an evil grin on his face.

" Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

" The Volturi is a group of vampires that seem to think they rule our species. Disgusting pigs ruined our entire civlization." Stefan said with a disguted tone.

" Vampires?!" I said.

" It may seem hard to believe but there are vampires that exist in the world. They live in modern day society. Infact we're vampires." Stefan said.

Was this a dream I wondered? I pinched myself. To my horror, it was'nt. I took off running.

So now, here I am running for my life from some insane people that think they're vampires.

" There's really no point in running Molly. You can't escape." Vladimir's voice echoed.

Suddenly the two appeared infront of me. Stefan pinned me down on the ground.

" Now, this will hurt alot. But the pain dosen't last to long." Vladimir said.

I tried to squirm free but Stefan's grip was to strong. Vladimir took my arm and held it close to his mouth.

Suddenly he bit me!

In a blink of an eye, intense pain shot through every part of my body, especially from my arm. It felt like I was burning. I tried to scream but Stefan covered my mouth. I could'nt see any fire but it felt like I was burning! Like a wildfire spreading through my body. I twitched and squrimed like a fish out of water. Make the pain stop was all I could pray for. Why would'nt it stop?

" Should we leave her here and come back in 3 days?" Stefan said.

" Yes. But we must make sure.." Vladimir was cut off.

" I smell others of our kind!." Stefan yelled.

" We must leave quickly. Hopefully they won't take the girl. If they do, we can get her later." Vladimir said.

So the two vampires took off, leaving me to burn in the forest.


	10. Chapter 2: Vampire?

**Chapter 2: Vampire?**

My eyes shot open. I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like a was in a family room.

" I'm going to go check if she woke up yet." a female voice said. It sounded like it was coming from another room.

Where was I? How did I get here? Last thing I knew is that I was burning in the forest.

A small black haired girl skipped into the room. She looked about the same age as me.

" Hi!" she said as she came and sat down on the edge of the couch I layed on.

" Who are you? Where am I?" I asked confused as I sat up.

" I'm Alice. Jasper and I found you in lying in a forest around near Port Angeles. Some one had bitten you and left you there." she said. " It may seem hard to believe but you're a vampire now."

" A vampire?" I said.

" Yes. It may seem crazy but you are a vampire now. I know it's hard to beleive this but you will in time." she said.

" I'm Molly." I said.

" Nice to meet you Molly!" she said cheerfully.

Alice explained to me alot about vampires: the beauty, the way we sparkle in the sunlight, our super speed and strength, and much more. Then after she introduced me to everyone, except Renesmee, the half-human half-vampire child. Alice said she would later after we went hunting. I explained to her how I was transformed and about my gift. I felt comfort in knowing that she and others had gifts too. She could see the future based on someones decision, Jasper can control emotions, Bella was a shield, and Edward could read minds. She was amazed when I showed her my talent by making Jasper invisible. She also told me that her coven drank animal blood. I told her that I liked that. Even though human blood would taste much better, I could'nt imagine killing another person.

" Oh! Your throat must be burning. I'll take you hunting." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and led the way out the door.

I felt great to run. The wind on my face. And my grace as I dodged each tree that was in my way. She showed me a pack of deer drinking from a stream. I crouched then pounced on the deer. It's warm blood soothed my throat.


	11. Chapter 3: A new family

**Chapter 3:A new family**

When we arrived back at the house, Esme had a big smile on her face. Alice walked up to Carlisle and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled like Esme.

" What's everyone so happy about?" I asked.

" We wanted to ask you something." Carlisle said.

" Sure. Go ahead." I answered.

" We were wondering if you would like to join our coven?" he asked.

I felt happier than anyone could ever be!

" Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" I said.

Alice came up and hugged me." This is going to be great! We can hang out all the time, and we will be sisters, and we can go shopping! This will be so fun!" she squealed.

Esme came up and hugged me. " Welcome to the family sweetie." she whispered.

A big smile came up on my face. I was excepted so easily here.

And from then on, I could say that I was Molly Anna Cullen.


	12. Book 3: Emmett's POV: Chapter 1:Moving

**Book 3: Emmett's POV**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

It had been about a year since we left the Cullens.

Everything was great. We moved to a remote place in the country in Vancouver. It wase'nt very big but it was nice and cozy. And we were always there for Abby so she couldn't go out of control. Rose was so happy that she finally had a little baby. Abby was beautiful. She had red eyes of course but they were starting to become more golden. She had blonde hair on her head but not too much since she was only 1 year old when she was transformed.

We all were outside while I stood next to rose and took turns pushing her on a baby swing we had gotten.

" Emmett, I was thinking that this place was getting a little boring. I thought about maybe going somewhere on the great lakes." Rose said.

" Sure. Where did you have in mind?" I asked.

" Well theres always the cullens old cottage they said we could use. It's in the middle of no where and it's only the boarder of Lake Huron." she said.

" That sounds wonderful." I said as I kissed her softly. " But don't we have to go through Tanya's coven's territory to get there?" I asked.

" Yes. But we can avoid them." she said.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yes. I know it. Could we go on foot? And we should leave everything here so we can come back whenever we want?" she asked.

" Yes to both of them." I said as I took Abby out of the swing.

" Then lets go get Abby's bag and we can begin our adventure." I said.

" Ok." Rose said as I handed her Abby.

I went inside the house and put some of Abby's things in a hockey bag. I grabbed some cash also. I walked out the door and met Rose infront of the house.

" Here we go again." she said.

I held her hand and we began the trip.


	13. Chapter 2: Footsteps

**Chapter 2: Footsteps**

We stopped right before the imaginary border line where the Denali coven's territory started.

" Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can always go back." I asked Rose.

She took a deep breathe and held Abby tighter. " Yes, I'm sure." She said.

She grabbed my hand and we started to run throught the Denali territory. Every few seconds we would turn our heads to see if anyone was behind us. I looked all around at our surroundings. Abby was quiet, her face hidden in Rosalie's shoulder.

Then I heard something. I stopped for a second to concentrate on the sound. Rose noticed me stop and ran back to where I stood.

" What's wrong?" Rose asked.

" I thought I heard something. But it's probably just a deer far away in the forest." I said.

We started running again. But then I heard it again. This time it was clearer and it sounded like it was closer.

I stopped once again. Rose stopped too. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

But then I figured out that they were footsteps.

" Run." I said to Rose. " Go! I'l stay here to distract them!"

" But Emmett!" Rose said.

" No! Just go!" I said as she took off.

I stood alone in a field surrounded by trees. I listened as the footsteps got faster and closer. By now, I could smell that this mysterious person was a vampire. I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I have to be so stupid?

So there I stood, waiting to meet my fate.


	14. Chapter 3: Killers

**Chapter 3: Killers**

I watched as they assembled around the edge of the clearing. The whole Volturi was there except Demetri. Where was he?

This was not going to be easy to escape. My mind was blank as I thought up excuses for Abby.

Aro walked a few steps towards me. " Emmett," he sighed." Why must you and Rosalie do such foolish things?"

" What did we do?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

Suddenly, I saw Demetri enter the clearing while dragging Rose by one arm while she held Abby in the other.

" Emmett, do not play games with me. We all see the child and we can all tell that it's Immortal." Aro said.

Rose tried to struggle free but Caius came and held her back as well.

Suddenly, members of the Volturi guard came up and held me in place. I tired to break out of their grasp but they were to strong.

" Now Emmett, I'm sorry but you knew the consequences." Aro said.

" WAIT!" Rosalie screamed. Everyone's head turned towards her. " The child was all my idea! Please I swear to god, it was all my idea. Emmett wanted nothing to do with this but he loved me to much not to say no. I know that Emmett would never even consider doing that. Even if he said he did create Abby, he's just saying that to die instead of me!"

I watched as Aro thought about what she said.

" Ok then. We'll kill Rosalie and the child and spare Emmett." Aro said. Most of the members looked confused by his decision.

"NOO! ROSE!" I screamed as some of them moved closer to him.

Alec walked up to me. Then all of the sudden, all I could see was white. I couldn't smell,hear, fell, or see anything. Then it occured to me that Alec was using his 'gift' on me.

Minutes later everything came back. Rosalie and Abby were no where to be seen and some of the guard was gone. Then I smelt smoke.

This was not good. But then, as I smelt smoke, Rose's scent was mixed in with it.

I let out a massive growl then tried with all my might to break free of the guard's grasp. I couldn't so I fell to my knees and put my hands over my head. Was Rose really gone? What would I do without her? What would happen to my life? Rose was my life!

The guard let go and ran off.

Aro came up and whispered "Emmett, I'm sorry but you and Rose both knew the law."

And so I sat there, with my head in my knees, watching as the Volturi dissapeared into the forest.


End file.
